Most conventional traffic lighting systems employ incandescent bulbs as light sources. Typically, a power disable notifying system is utilized to detect bulb malfunction. Unfortunately, energy consumption and maintenance of incandescent bulb systems is unacceptably high. As a result, LEDs are rapidly replacing incandescent bulbs as the light source for traffic signals. Typically, LEDs consume ten percent (10%) of the power consumed by incandescent bulbs when providing the same light output (e.g., 15 watts vs. 150 watts). Additionally, LEDs experience a longer useful life as compared to incandescent bulbs resulting in a reduction in maintenance.